


Catra x Kyle!!

by koalacakemix



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Dont kill me this is a joke fic, F/F, F/M, she's obviously into Kyle come onnn, u homos ruining everything, ugh catras straight u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalacakemix/pseuds/koalacakemix
Summary: catra and Kyle are my otp so here you go!!! uwu try not to blush too hard hehe.....also her and adora are sisters obviously not like Lebanese or whatever ew hahaedit: StOP hating on me you evil gays!!! I'm literallye sobbing onto my valentino bag are you happy now???





	Catra x Kyle!!

Kyle's back was sore as he walked from training to the dorms. He pulled off his shirt to reveal his perfectly chiseled abs, moistened from the sweat of exertion.

 _no one would expect these,_ he thought as he lovingly caressed his sweet six-pack. Then again, no one would really expect  _anything_ from him.

He made his way to the showers, muscles rippling with each step. He stepped inside one of the stalls and-

Was met face-to-face with a purrfect goddess.

"Kyle", she crooned. "I've been expecting you."

"Catra..." he breathed. "How did you know I was going to use this stall?"

"I know a lot of things about you, you perfectly toasted slice of white bread. But I'd love to know more..."

"Like... what kind of shampoo I use?"

"Mmm, no... I'm in the mood for something a bit more... Prrrrimal..."

Kyle immediately drew closer and I can't fuckkf. I can't fucking do this anymore I can't write this I'm done god fuck April fools. What have I done.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a joke fic for April fool's ;)
> 
> listen to this catradora playlist to cleanse after having to read ... That
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/violetmistake/playlist/70VGQcV8SoVZeGspvHJcRj?si=N7w3PbP3R96Ny6fvXwGYBQ


End file.
